koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Spica
Spica is a song performed by the voice actor unit 2HEARTS that is available on their fourth eponymous single. It is one of the ending songs for Angelique Maren no Rokukishi; this song plays during the credits for romance endings. Credits :Lyrics: Ryuji Matsumura :Composition, Arrangement: Masaaki Iizuka :GloryHeaven label Lyrics Kanji= :長い旅路を 思い返し :最後に笑えたら それだけでいい :失ったモノ 数えるより :ここにある今を 抱きしめよう :毎日星が 生まれては消える空 :見上げることを 止めなかったから :一番眩しい光 それが君だと気付いた :幾つもの夜を越え 繋がった点と点 :曇りのない心 君だけに見せるよ :暗闇を照らす輝き You are my star :人の痛みを 君はいつも :自分に置き換えて 泣いてしまう :誰かのために 何かしたい… :初めて本気で そう思えた :疑いもせず まっすぐ見つめる瞳(め)に :力ではない 強さを知ったから :一人に足りないモノは 二人で埋め合えばいい :その体その心 違うから美しい :ありのままの君を 全て受け止めるよ :疲れた時は寄り添って 眠ろう :数えきれない光 二度と迷うことはない :いつだってどこだって 感じてる温もり :愛が苦しみでも　君にたどり着くよ :他の誰かじゃ駄目なんだ :一番眩しい光 それが君だと気付いた :幾つもの夜を越え 繋がった点と点 :曇りのない心 君だけに見せるよ :暗闇を照らす輝き 明日を導く輝き You are my star |-|Romaji= :nagai tabiji wo omoikaeshi :saigo ni waraetara sore dake de ii :ushinattamono kazoeru yori :koko ni aru ima o dakishimeyou :mainichi hoshi ga umarete wa kieru sora :miagerukoto wo yamenakatta kara :ichiban mabushii hikari sore ga kimi da to kizuita :ikutsumono no yoru wo koe tsunagatta ten to ten :kumori no nai kokoro kimi dake ni miseru yo :kurayami wo terasu kagayaki You are my star :hito no itami wo kimi wa itsumo :jibun ni okikaete naiteshimau :dareka no tame ni nanika shitai... :hajimete honki de sou ometa :utagai mo sezu massugu mitsumeru me ni :chikara de wa nai tsuyosa wo shittakara :hitori ni tarinaimono wa futari de umeaeba ii :sono karada sono kokoro chigau kara utsukushii :arinomama no kimi o subete uketomeru yo :tsukareta toki wa yorisotte nemurou :kazoekirenai hikari nido to mayoukoto wa nai :itsudatte dokodatte kanjiteru nukumori :ai ga kurushimi demo kimi ni tadoritsuku yo :hoka no dareka jya dame nanda :ichiban mabushii hikari sore ga kimi da to kizuita :ikutsumono no yoru wo koe tsunagatta ten to ten :kumori no nai kokoro kimi dake ni miseru yo :kurayami wo terasu kagayaki ashita o michibiku kagayaki You are my star |-|English Translation= :As I think back on our long journey, :I think I would be fine if I were to smile at its end :Rather than counting what was lost, :I'll embrace what is before me now :Every day there are stars born and dying in the sky :I never stopped to look up at it before :But then I realized that you were the brightest light in that sky, :leading the way point by point for many throughout the night :I want to show my unclouded heart to you alone, :you, the sparkle that shines through the darkness You are my star :You always take in :other people's suffering as your own and weep for them :I want to do something for someone else... :It was the first time I seriously thought that :You taught me strength not from physical strength :with those unwavering eyes :If we miss something alone, we can do better together :Your heart and body possesses a beauty different than mine :I want to accept everything about the real you :Let's snuggle and sleep close to one another when we tire :I will never lose my way amidst these countless lights :Anywhere and everywhere I can feel your warmth :Love has its pains but I know I will reach you :I only want you :Then I realized that you were the brightest light :guiding the way point by point for many throughout the night :I want to show my unclouded heart to you alone, :to the sparkle the shines through the darkness and lights the way to tomorrow You are my star External Links *HMV Online listing with free audio sample Category:Songs